Static Dyson
' is a Revolutionary originally from East Blue, who Joined the Revolutionary 4 years after Nova because of the death of his family at the hands of some Corrupted Marines, Being put under constant training from the legendary Monkey D. Dragon, The Vicious Tyrant Bartholomew Kuma and the "Queen" of the Kamabakka Kingdom Emporio Ivankov alongside Nova Blade and Phoenix Redfox, Who later along with him became known as the Legendary Revolutionary Trio. He considered Nova his Rival up to the point where Nova had left and become a Pirate and Phoenix his Secondary target. He was formerly a prisoner of Impel Down kept in Level 6 after his Defeat at the hand of Ice Blade, right after he fought and defeated the Ex-Admiral Akainu, but has since returned to the Revolutionary after being freed by Blackbeard. Sometime During his Traning, he was feared by allies and enemies alike as Demon Eyes (鬼眼, Onime) and The Demon Swordsman (悪魔の剣士, Akuma no kenshi), due to his Blood red eyes that seem to shine even in the thickest of night, as well as his Sword abilities that were unrivaled to the point that he was considered "demonic". After the Two Year skip it is reviled that he now has a Bounty of 540,000,000 and is acting as a Bounty Hunter to earn some extra Money. He has eaten the Kurai Kurai no Mi. Appearance Static has red eyes and black hair that is complicatedly spiked up. As he is a warrior, Kurogane appears to be very muscly and strong. He is slightly tanned, and is very tall. He almost always carries around his Kusanagi over his left hip, allowing him to easily draw them with his right hand. His left hand is usually seen resting over it, though he can also use this hand to pull his sword out before sitting down. In his original appearance Static wore a white long sleeved form fitting Haori tucked in, he wore a long black sleeveless Coat with red, gold and purple colored decoration on it. On his lower half he wore a normal black, gold and red belt, Black Pants that are tucked in to black and gold Boots. Static also from time to time wore a Black and red leather Japanese samurai chest armor over a brown Haori, Over these is a pitch black Cape, On hie lower half we wore Black Trousers that are held in place by two Red leather belts, two black leather wrist bands and black boots. He also wore a red face guard with a Black crescent moon engraved into the forehead. After the two year timeskip, Static has a new Sword it is a Broad sword. His neck appears much thicker and more muscular and his hair became slightly longer. Static now wears a long, open black coat with an orange collar and shoulder pads and has a gold chain that is connected to the end of the Broad sword, closed on the bottom of the coat collar is a black Dragon shaped zipper, a Red Arm band with the same dragon from the zipper on it is tied around the left sleeve and black and red gloves. He has a black short sleeved shirt underneath, and is wearing a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings, Black almost leather pants, and Black boots with red and gold straps. Static has also gained more muscle. He also appears to have gotten taller. Kusanagi is strapped over his left hip under his coat. After helping Phoenix Redfox stop Nova Blade during his Revenge Arc, He loses his entire left arm, with was replaced by an Metal arm that was built by Bane Shotman. Gallery References External Links Site Navigation Category: Jakyou Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsman Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Revolutionary Category:East Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Impel Down Prisoner